altered mind and body
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Another alter story but she's also dying from the Asian flu and an amputee


**Altered Mind and Body**

It was a warm night in Waycross of 2013. Due to a recent accident Melanie had lost her left leg and was now an amputee. This coupled with the recent abuse had left her with Dissociative identity disorder and the Asian flu. She needed help. I knew she needed help. When she asked I set to work helping her.

"Angel can you help me with my leg? I'm tired." She said weakly.

"Of course." I said helping her into the bed. As I laid her in bed I noticed how frail condition she was in. her face was bony and sunken in. Her arms and her only leg were withered while the other was but a stump. Her only healthy part was her pregnant belly. She was obviously weak.

"Aunt Mel, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes but its still tingling" She replied weakly. Suddenly she froze. Her body went stiff. I knew what this meant, we called it a silent switch for alters. But I couldn't tell who it was at 1st.

"Hello cupcake, just wanted to pop out and say goodnight." Mrs. Johnstone said weakly.

"Goodnight Auntie J." I said happily. Suddenly she froze, this was yet another switch. This time her hand slowly rose from her side. She began to sign slowly. It was Alexis. She smiled weakly.

"Sweet pea, I wanted to say goodnight." She signed weakly as she leaned up slowly for a hug.

"Goodnight Aunt Lexi" I said returning her hug gently. She let go and suddenly another switch took place. This time it was subtle. She gently took my hand. The strength of her grip said it all. It was Tracy.

"Butterfly, I'm so tired." She said weakly.

"Goodnight Aunt Tracy." I said. Yet another silent switch took place. This time she patted and stroked my hand gently. Such light and gentle touch made it obvious, it was Mary Magdalene. I looked down to see her smiling weakly at me.

"Goodnight Kitten." She said weakly

"Goodnight Aunt Mary." I replied. One final silent switch happened. This time she was gently holding my hand. She weakly lifted up for a hug. As she weakened I hugged her gently. This time she kissed my forehead. We both smiled.

'Goodnight Aunt Mel." I said helping her lay back down.

"Goodnight Angel." She said weakly smiling sweetly as her eyes closed.

The next day dawned with a strange feeling in the air. Automatically I checked on Melanie. I found her with her leg hanging off the bed with her prosthetic leg in her hand. I ran over to help her.

"Good morning. What are you doing?" I asked

"Trying to strap on the leg and having a walk." She replied weakly. Knowing what she wanted, I helped her out of bed. Slowly we walked with her leaning on me for support. She was weak and barely able to walk we made our way to the swing. There we sat there swinging back and forth for a bit. Suddenly the swinging stopped. She closed her eyes and tight as she stiffened up. After a mentioned she opened them again. The stern face expression said it was Tracy.

"Butterfly I feel a bit better today." She said weakly.

"Good." I said happily.

"Do you know what I miss Butterfly?" She asked weakly

'What?" I asked

"Tending to my flowers." She replied weakly. For a moment I was frozen as I saw a tear streak down her cheek. She was crying. Without thought I did what was natural. I hugged her. As I did this, her head fell limp on my shoulder.

"Its ok Aunt Tracy. You'll be ok." I said

"I hope so Butterfly." She replied weakly sobbing. Suddenly she froze, her body tensed up. She shut her eyes tight. When they opened them again, I noticed she was different. It was Mrs. Johnstone.

"Cupcake I'm feeling a bit tired." She said.

"Ok." I sad warmly helping her up. As Mrs. Johnstone and I made it to be bedroom, she fell. As I helped her up, I noticed that she was feverish. With that I helped her into bed. I swabbed her head with a cold damp rag.

"Cupcake I'm cold." She said weakly.

"It'll be ok. You need rest." I replied. Suddenly she seized up again. This time she closed her eyes tighter then normal. As they opened she had changed. It was all in her eyes. She was Mary.

"Kitten what happened?" She asked groggily.

"Your fevered." I said. With a winced she began to pray silently. She breathed heavily. She seemed weak. She was obviously thinking of Jesus. She wanted her master back.

"Master help me." She said weakly.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mary." I said, " Are you ok Aunt Mary?"

"Yes just very tired Kitten." She said weakly.


End file.
